Christopher Ewing
| died = | death cause = | occupation = | title = Heir to Ewing Oil | residence = | family = Ewing | parents = Jeff Faraday Kristin Shepard Bobby Ewing (adoptive) Pamela Barnes (adoptive) | siblings = Lucas Krebbs (adoptive) | spouse = | romances = Elena Ramos Rebecca Sutter | children = | grandchildren = | grandparents = Patricia Shepard Hutch McKinney (adoptive) Rebecca Barnes (adoptive) Jock Ewing (adoptive) Ellie Ewing (adoptive) | aunts/uncles = Sue Ellen Ewing Lisa Alden J. R. Ewing (adoptive) Gary Ewing (adoptive) | nieces/nephews = | cousins = James Beaumont (adoptive) Terrance Harper (adoptive) John Ross Ewing Lucy Ewing (adoptive) Bobby Ewing (adoptive) Betsy Ewing (adoptive) Molly Whitaker (adoptive) | relatives = Digger Barnes (step-grandfather) | species = }} Christopher Ewing is a fictional character from the CBS primetime soap opera Dallas. In 2011, actor Jesse Metcalfe was cast in the role and will portray the character in the upcoming continuation of the show. Conception Casting The character is appears on-screen as an infant on December 11, 1981 in the episode, "Starting Over" being portrayed by an unknown child actor. Child actor, Joshua Harris appeared in the role through out the 1980s up until the series finale in 1991. The character also appears in an episode of Dallas's spin-off Knots Landing in 1982 being portrayed by Eric Farlow. Chris Demetral appears as Christopher in the reunion film for the series, Dallas: J.R. Returns. In February 2011, actor Metcalfe signed on to portray Christopher Ewing in the upcoming continuation of the show. The character's love interest, Rebecca Sutter will be portrayed by Julie Gonzalo. Characterization As a child, Christopher is a charming, and gentle-hearted young boy with an extended and confusing family. "...despite his tangled start in life, he grew up with the Ewing name." At times Christopher was a bit insecure about his life, due his mother's absence and the truth about him being adopted. Storylines Original Series Kristin Shepard, Sue Ellen's younger sister leaves Dallas after having an affair with Sue Ellen's husband, J. R and then shooting him. The coccaine addicted Kristin settles in Los Angeles where she becomes involved with drug dealer, Jeff Faraday. She gives birth to his on August 18, 1981. Kristin returns to Dallas claiming Christopher is J. R.'s son and tries to extort money out of him. When Kristin dies after drowning in a pool, Jeff contacts Bobby Ewing who purchases Christopher for $25,000 and legally adopts the boy with his wife, Pamela Barnes. In 1983, Pamela's mother Rebecca dies leaving a large trust fund for Christopher. His parents divorced that same year and during that time, Christopher lives with Pamela. Christopher was overjoyed when his parents remarried in 1986 and they moved back to Southfork Ranch and he was once again living with his cousin, John Ross. In 1987, Christopher and John Ross were having a mock gunfight and Sue Ellen sends them to play outside. Unable to find a toy gun, Christopher takes Bobby's revolver and after some "hide and seek", he takes a shot at John Ross; fortunately he misses and shatters a screen door. In May 1987, Christopher accidentally overhears a conversation between his grandparents about him being adopted and he is devastated. He is comforted by his parents who explain their reasons for not initially telling him the truth. Christopher's life is turned upside down when Pamela ends up in the hospital after a bad car accident and Bobby keeps the boy away from the hospital; Christopher believes it is because he is adopted. Soon after, Pamela disappears from the hospital leaving a note for Bobby claiming she didn't want anyone to see how badly burned she actually was. Pamela requests a divorce leaving Christopher angry and bitter at her. Later, Christopher is forced into the middle of a custody battle between Bobby and Jeff Faraday's sister, Lisa Alden; Lisa drops the case after hearing Christopher tell the judge he doesn't want to be away from his father. In 1989, Christopher and John Ross discuss J. R.'s new wife, Cally and come to the conclusion that they've done alright despite not having their mothers around; they also agree that all women cause trouble. However, both boys bond with Cally, and Christopher is a bit jealous of the attention she gives John Ross. Accompanied by Bobby and his girlfriend, April Stevens, Christopher goes on his first date that fall. When John Ross gets a motorcycle as a gift from his new found brother, James, Christopher is left alone. John Ross teases his cousin about being the baby of the family and they get into a fight. Christopher takes out his anger by throwing darts at a picture of John Ross. In 1990, Bobby and April, and Christopehr very much approves. However, his happiness is short lived as April is murdered on their honeymoon. In 1991, John Ross is sent to live with his mother in London and Christopher realizes how much he misses his cousin; Christopher goes to London to visit his cousin in May 1991. Continuation In the upcoming 2012 television series, a grown-up Christopher (played by Jesse Metcalfe) takes after his father, and concerns himself with welfare of the land and environment. However, things a have changed in Dallas and John Ross is more like his father, pitting the two against one another. Notes Category:Dallas characters Category:Fictional characters from Texas Category:Fictional adoptees nl:Christopher Ewing